Maybe, Being Sick Isnt So Bad After All
by katiekat784
Summary: Jennifer s sick, who comes to the rescue and helps her? Written for week 14 of the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts. Also written for DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92 Birthday.


**_Disclaimer: I don`t own Criminal Minds or any charaters. I`m just barrowing them for a while._**

**Maybe, Being Sick Isn't So Bad After all**

There was a knock at the door but I couldn't get myself up to answer it. I heard the jiggling of a key being inserted and the turning of a door knob.

"JJ, are you there?" It was Morgan.

"Yeah I'm upstairs." My voice was weak and hoarse.

I heard him come up and walk to the other side of the hall.

"In here." I called out still not moving from the comfy spot on my bed.

"You know I had to go to three different stores to get you your cough medicine. Apparently there's a sale on Kleenex." He informed me as he set the boxes down on the floor by my bed. They were placed right beside the waste bucket full of used tissues that had accumulated during the night.

"Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly,

"No, it's alright you're sick and you didn't know." His voice was soothing.

"Not just about that. I mean I'm sure that you could be doing tons of other things that don't involve helping a sick colleague." I was being honest.

"Jennifer, listen to me your not just a colleague you're and there's nothing I would rather do than help you." He said seriously.

"Thank you but I still feel bad." I told him truthfully.

"So how's Henry?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He's in New Orleans staying with Will for the weekend. They're visiting Will's parents." I told him wanting to get off the subject of Will.

"And how are you two?" He asked and I think that he knew something was wrong.

I shrugged and let out a short sigh. "We're separating; he's looking for an apartment over there."

Now it was his turn to apologize. "JJ, if I would've known I wouldn't have -"

I cut him off before he said anything else. "It's okay; it actually feels good telling someone."

Before he could say anything else I started coughing and wheezing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was really what I suspected about a minute I stopped.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, worry was written all over his face and concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to croak out.

He sat me up, "Here drink this."

"You know I think that I can do it myself." It came out shaper than meant.

Luckily he didn't take too much offence to it. He just put his hands up in surrender and mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear.

"You should get some rest the syrup should kick in soon." He told me as he opened another box of Kleenex.

"Will you still be here?" I asked not recognizing my voice. I didn't want him to leave. I felt safer and more at ease when he was around me for some reason.

"Yes, I'm staying on this couch right here." He pointed to the love seat at the other side of the room. "There's no way I'm leaving you when you're like this." He sounded like Will when we first started going out. I let out a small, sad smile.

"Thanks, Derek." I said softly before I fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of snoring. _So he snores, I'll have to tease him about that some day._ I thought to myself.

Feeling a bit better I got up, went to the washroom and grabbed an apple from the fridge. When I came back I saw that he had woken up and now was waiting by the door.

He just looked at me. "What?"

I took a bite of my apple as he shook his head. Suddenly my knees buckled out from underneath me. Morgan caught me before I hit the ground.

"Don't say anything." I warned him.

"Even superwoman needs to rest at some point you know." He told me as he helped me back into bed.

"Did you just call me superwoman?" I asked surprised.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked and the only indication that he heard what I just said was the slight smile that rested on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said trying to sound stronger than I actually was but I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Really I'm feeling better." I said trying to reassure him.

"Alright, fine but I'm still staying here. You do have your kitchen stocked, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, why" I was confused.

"I'm going to make you chicken noodle soup a la Derek." He told me as he got up.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day I was surprised. "You cook?"

He looked like I had insulted him. "Of course I cook. My sisters taught me at a young age."

"You sleep. When I come back up we'll have a feast." He said before kissing my cheek. I think that we both were stunned by his actions. He recovered first though. He was almost to the door when I stopped him.

"Derek." He turned around.

I gave him a tired, appreciative smile. "Thanks for everything."

He looked at me with an emotion that I couldn't quite place. "Anytime, Jennifer, anytime."

The last thing that I heard before I fell asleep was the door closing softly behind me.

_Maybe being sick isn't so bad after all._ I thought to myself.

**A.N This is written for week 14 of the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts. This is also written for DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92. Happy early Birthday, I hope that you liked it. Sorry, if it`s a bit OOC. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
